36/83
{eser | önceki= 36/82 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni فَسُبْحَانَ الَّذِي بِيَدِهِ مَلَكُوتُ كُلِّ شَيْءٍ وَإِلَيْهِ تُرْجَعُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fe sübhanellezi bi yedihi melekutü külli şey'iv ve ileyhi türceun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Fe sübhane: (Allah,kendisine uygun olmayan nitelil ve yakıştırmadan) uzaktır 2-ellezi biyedihi: elinde olan 3-melekutü külli şey'in: herşeyin yönetim ve egemenliği 4-ve ileyhi: ona 5-türceun: döndürülüp götürüleceksiniz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Yücedir, münezzehtir o mâbut ki her şeyin tasarrufu ve tedbîri, onun elindedir ve hepiniz de dönüp onun tapısına varacaksınız. Ali Bulaç Meali Her şeyin melekutu (hükümranlık ve mülkü) elinde bulunan (Allah) ne yücedir. Siz O'na döndürüleceksiniz. Ahmet Varol Meali 83.Her şeyin hükümranlığı elinde olanın şânı pek yücedir ve siz O'na döndürüleceksiniz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Her şeyin hükümranlığı elinde olan Allah’ın şanı yücedir! Siz yalnız O’na döndürüleceksiniz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Her şeyin mülkü kendi elinde olan Allah'ın şanı ne kadar yücedir! Siz de O'na döneceksiniz. Edip Yüksel Meali 83. Her şeyin yönetimini elinde bulunduran çok yücedir ve siz de O'na döndürüleceksiniz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Artık tesbih edilmez mi öyle herşeyin hükümranlığı elinde bulunan yüce Allah! Hep de döndürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Artık tesbiyh edilmez mi öyle her şeyin melekûtu yedinde bulunan sübhane! hep de dördürülüp ona götürüleceksiniz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Hakikaten noksanlardan münezzeh (tesbih ve takdise müstehak)dir. O (Hâlık-ı Azîm) ki, her şeyin tam mülkü O'nun yed-i kudretindedir ve siz de ancak O'na (O'nun huzur-u manevîsine) döndürüleceksiniz. Muhammed Esed Her şeyin üstünde tasarruf sahibi olan Allah, ne yücedir; ve hepiniz O'na döndürüleceksiniz!. Suat Yıldırım Sübhandır, münezzehdir o Zât ki, her şey üzerinde hâkimiyet elindedir.Ve... hepinizin de dönüşü,O’na olacaktır. Süleyman Ateş Meali Yücedir O ki, her şeyin hükümranlığı O'nun elindedir ve siz O'na döndürüleceksiniz. Şaban Piriş Meali Her şeyin mülkiyeti elinde olan benzersizdir. Hepiniz O’na döndürüleceksiniz. Ümit Şimşek Meali 83: Her türlü kusurdan ve ortaktan uzaktır o Allah ki, herşeyin egemenliği elindedir; siz de Ona döneceksiniz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Herşeyin kaynağı/egemenliği elinde olan o yaratıcının şanı çok yücedir! Sonunda O'na döndürüleceksiniz. Yusuf Ali (English) So glory to Him in Whose hands is the dominion of all things: and to Him will ye be all brought back. M. Pickthall (English) Therefore glory be to Him in Whose hand is the dominion over all things! Unto Him ye will be brought back. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 83- O halde tesbih O'na, her şeyin hükümranlığı elinde bulunan, her şeyde dilediği gibi tasarruf eden Sübhan'a (şanı yüce Allah'a) dır. Hep de döndürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz. O'na Yasin sahibi (Habib Neccar) gibi koşa koşa iman ve İslâm ile, kendi rızasıyla dönüş yaparak, bağışlanmaya ve ikrama kavuşmak istemeyenler de sonunda zorla döndürülecekler, yakalanıp O'nun yüce huzuruna götürülecekler, hesapları görülüp cezaları verilecektir. İbnü Abbas hazretlerinden rivayet edilmiştir ki Yasin hakkında rivayet edilen faziletlerin, niçin ona mahsus olduğunu bilmiyordum, bu âyet için inmiş. Melekût (hükümranlık) yukarılarda da geçtiği üzere "mülk"ün mübalağa sigasıdır ki, tam bir hakimiyetle saltanatın idare sırları demektir. Şimdi bu melekût ve döndürülmeye bir açıklama olmak üzere "Vessâffâti" Sûresi başlıyor. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 83. Her şeyin üstünde tasarruf sahibi olan Allah, ne yücedir; ve hepiniz O'na döndürüleceksiniz! Bütün otoriteler, bu surenin Mekke'de, büyük ihtimalle de Mekke döneminin ortalarında nazil olduğunda hemfikirdirler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 83. (Hakikaten noksanlardan münezzeh) Teşbih etmeye ve kutsamaya lâyık (dır O) Kerem Sahibi Yaratıcı (ki, herşeyin tam mülkü, O'nun kudret elindedir.) bütün varlıklara sahip, hepsinin üzerinde hükmü açık ve gizli cereyan eden, ancak O Yüce Yaratıcı'dır. O'nun ilâhi hükmü, bütün mahlûkat üzerinde cereyan etmektedir, (ve siz de) Ey insanlar!, (ancak O'na) O Yaratıcınızın mânevi huzuruna, O'nun tâyin edeceği muhasebe ve muhakeme alanına (döndürüleceksinizdir.) bu dünya hayatı nihayet bulacak, bütün insanlar lâyık oldukları âkibetlere kavuşacaklardır. Artık daha dünyada iken o istikbali düşünmelidir, Yüce mabudun mânevi huzuruna gidip ilâhi tecellilerine kavuşmaya vesile olacak güzel amellerde bulunmaya çalışmalıdır. Kur'an-ı Kerim'in bu yüce irşadını, tenbihlerini güzelce düşünerek doğru bir inanca sarılmalıdır, ilâhi lütfo erişmeyi istirham ederek ilâhi korumaya sığın mal id ı r. Başarı, Allah'tandır. § Melekût; Tam bir mülk manasınadır. Birşey hakkında tam bir tasarrufa, bir hâkimiyete sahip olan zât, onun melekûtuna, yani tam mülkiyetine sahip demektir. Yasin sure-i celîlesi, pek mukaddes bir Kur'an süresidir, okunması pek çok sevaba vesiledir. Tefsir-i Kebir'de vesâirede işaret olunduğu üzere mübarek Yasin sûresini ölmek üzere bulunan bir müminin yanında okumakta birçok fayda vardır. Öyle bir zamanda o müminin bedeni kuvveti zayıf bulunur, lisanı söz söylemekten âciz bir halde kalır, artık günahlardan ayrılarak kalben Cenab-ı Hak'ka yönelmiş olur. Binaenaleyh böyle bir sırada onun başı yanında bu mübarek sure okununca onun kalbi kuvveti artar, güzel itikadı kuvvetlenir, manen şifa bulmuş olur. Maamafih böyle mukaddes âyetlerin okunması bereketiyle o müminin inşaallah ölümü kolaylaşır, kabrinde de istirahate erer. Bir hadis-i şerif şu mealdedir: "Bir kimse Yasin sûresini Allah'ın rızasını taleb ederek okursa -küçük günah kabilinden olan- geçmiş günahı kendisi için bağışlanır. Artık onu ölülerinizin yanında okuyunuz." Bu sahih bir hadistir. Fakat şu meal de iki hadiste rivayet olunuyor. "Şüphe yok ki, herşey için bir kalp vardır, Kur'an'ın kalbi ise Yâsin'dir, kim Yâsin'i okursa onun okunması sebebiyle kendisi için Kur'an'ı on defa okuma -sevabı- yazılır." "Kim Yâsin'i bir defa okursa Kur'an'ı sanki iki defa okumuş olur. Bu iki hadisin rivayeti ise zayıftır. Bunlar sahih rivayetler kabilinden değildir. Şüphe yok ki: Bir mükâfata erişmek, tercih edilen zahmet miktarıncadır. Bir mübarek sureyi okumakla bütün Kur'an'ı okumak elbetteki, aynı olamaz. Bir de birşey diğer birşeye bir açıdan benzetilmekle, bu iki şeyin her yönden eşit olmasını gerektirmez. Belki bunlar arasında bir açıdan bir eşitlik bulunduğuna işaret edilmiş olur. Bu husus Elcami-üs Sağîr'de ve onun şerh-i Feyz-ül kadîr'de gösterilmiştir. Kısacası: Biz, kerim, rahim yaratıcımızın daima iltifatını istirham eder, O'nun Yüce rahmetinden ümidimizi asla kesmeyiz. Velhamdülillâh-i Rabbil'âlemin vessalâtü vesselâmü ala seyyidina muhammedin ve âlâ âlihi ve eshabi-hi acmaîn.